


Realization

by msinpinitu (Knaija)



Series: Before the First Day of Infinite [6]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Acceptance, Anger, Denial, Forgiveness, Masturbation, Resolving Issues, Strangulation, rut cycles, rut-buddies, worst cliffhanger ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:12:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knaija/pseuds/msinpinitu
Summary: Sungyeol hates himself. He’s an alpha who is sexually submissive. As a teenage boy about to debut in Korea, it’s hell on earth for him. But as a teenage alpha who finds himself wanting to submit to an omega? Sungyeol wishes he could stab himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a part of [On the First Day of Infinite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697677)  
> So, please check it out if anything confuses you or ask in the comments

****

****

Sungyeol refused to acknowledge the anger welling up inside of him. Or was it hate. Jealousy. It was definitely jealousy. And it didn’t matter. Because he was not acknowledging it.

“Howon’s going to bite him during their cycle and break Sunggyu-hyung’s bite.” Myungsoo had explained.

Someone should have told him that ages ago. He’d known the bond would be broken, but he’d wrongly assumed that that just meant extract supplements or the good ol’ fashioned way. But apparently, it was possible to break a half bond if another alpha had cycle sex with the omega and bit him.

So instead of Howon and Sungyeol leaving the dorm to go to CEO-nim’s house to live out their cycle, Sungyeol would be going alone. Because Howon was going to break the bond. Howon was the second alpha who was going to-

_Why can’t that alpha be me?_

Sungyeol shook his head, squashing down the thought. He didn’t want Woohyun. In fact, he didn’t even care. He wasn’t going to care about lying, manipulative omegas who had other alphas fooled. Sungyeol was smart. He knew when to avoid trouble.

And Nam Woohyun was complete trouble.

*********

He waited till the last minute because his rut wasn’t due for a little over a month. Which meant he couldn’t just pack his bags and go to CEO-nim’s house. Sungyeol had to wait till one of the others triggered his rut.

Which turned out to be Howon.

They’d been in the bathroom together as Sungyeol brushed his teeth while Howon took a shower. Then Howon had grunted and moaned and then spoken in a quiet, croaky voice.

“Yeolie,” he’d said. “Time to go.”

Sungyeol hadn’t needed much proding. He’d been taken through the drill already. His bag had been packed for two days while he waited so immediately he entered the room, he’d thrown on a shirt, picked his bags and told the maknaes he was leaving.

“Yeolie-hyung, fighting!” Sungjong had said as Myungsoo held up his fist in mock-solidarity.

When he got back, he was going to hit them on the head but there was no time for that.

As he struggled into his shoes, the door to Sunggyu and Woohyun’s room opened and Sungyeol could smell him long before he stepped into the sitting room. Sungyeol had to force his limbs to keep functioning.

Wear the shoes… just wear the shoes, pick your bags and leave… wear the shoes… wear the shoes.

“Sunggy-” Woohyun started to say as Sungyeol picked up his bag and pushed his way out of the house.

The moment the door closed behind him, Sungyeol slumped on it, breathing in fresh air that wasn’t contaminated by an omega on the cusp of a sweet, sweet cycle of heat… the smell of Woohyun.

*********

Sungyeol rutted the first night away, feeling useless and sick and disgusted with himself. But no matter how good a rut-buddy was, it couldn’t do the things he wanted. It couldn’t hold him down. It couldn’t say the things he wanted to hear and it sure as hell wasn’t what he wanted in the first place.

By the second day, Sungyeol was full of anger. He stuck to his room, only came out in the night to get his food. And then he tried neglecting his dick for a while but even that didn’t work out because he was rutting. When his first knot of the cycle popped, he was even more furious because then, he had to spend hours staring down at the damn thing.

He hated his body and it was failing him at every turn.

As the fourth day rolled around, Sungyeol was wrapping his hands around his neck to reach orgasm. At some point, he found a dressing tie in the wardrobe and wrapped it around his neck before he tied it to the door and pulled, strangling himself till his eyes nearly popped.

It felt a little better, absorbing the pain into every orgasm as he found himself easing into more and more knots. But as the rut began to wane by the eight day, Sungyeol found a moment of honesty when he suddenly accepted what he wanted.

“I wish you were here.” He said to the empty room, breathing heavily and staring up at the ceiling.

He was ignoring Woohyun because he was an alpha and alphas didn’t seek out someone to dominate them… especially if that someone was an omega. But Sungyeol couldn’t help it. He couldn’t live through another rut like this.

He wanted Woohyun and he wanted more. He wanted things to go back to the way they were when he was just a beta and Woohyun was his hyung. He wanted to tell Woohyun that he didn’t give a fuck about the thing with the letters or the fight that had made him leave the dorm in the first place or any of it.

He wanted Woohyun to look him in the eye and see him for the freak that he was and accept him for it. No one in Infinite was normal. The other two alphas were defunct, the other omega was on suppressants and Sungyeol was pretty sure the maknae was going to be asexual from his aversion to all topics or things about sex at the age that he was.

Sungyeol was in good company among the Infinite members. And no one was going to judge him.

He just needed to stop judging himself first.

*********

Jungyeop-hyung dropped him off at the dorm on Monday telling him that he was expecting Infinite in the studio ASAP.

Sungyeol didn’t think he was ever going to get used to being called Infinite. It was such a strange name and he was sure he wasn’t the only person to think so.

But when he’d opened the door to the house and the first thing he’d seen was Woohyun, stepping out of his room, dressed for the day as he stopped in his tracks, staring right back at Sungyeol, Sungyeol didn’t know what had possessed until he was holding Woohyun by the neck and kissing him like he always wanted to.

****

**Author's Note:**

> To read Woohyun's POV, click [HEALING](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10293044)
> 
> Or to continue reading OTFDOI, click [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7697677/chapters/23068155%22%22)


End file.
